Lost Loved Ones
by DamianSasuke
Summary: Life just isn't right without you. Is it right to have someone new?


_Lost loved ones (harry/draco)_

Sitting by the window, looking out at the world. Seeing the sunset. Red's, yellow's, purple's. It's an amazing site to see. Watching the colour's glint off of the cars as they drive past. Speeding to where they're meant to be. Going home to family, going to work. You never know where everyone's going. Not knowing who drives the vehicle or who the passengers are. How old they are. What they do for a living. Everybody's different.

Straitening his back, Draco Malfoy gave a soft contented sigh. Leaning forward picking up the warm hot chocolate in between both hands and bringing the polystyrene cup to his soft, cold, full red lips and taking a small sip. Letting the warm liquid slide down his cold throat, warming up the muscles that had been hit by the harsh bitter cold outside the small café he was sitting in. He sat in a comfy over stuffed chair in front of the window on the left hand side of the door, which shut out the bitterness.

The bell above the door gave a soft 'ding' announcing that someone had dared to tackle the bitter sweet cold, or came to take refuge. Upon hearing a male's voice ordering a frappichino, he knew someone new had entered into the small, homey café. His eyes still looking out the slightly frosted window and taking in the scenery. Traffic lights changing colour, letting people move closer to home. A soft hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Standing to the side of him was the reason he was in here, the reason he'd faced the evil bitterness that chewed at his flesh.

"Hey Dray, I'm sorry for dragging you out like this." The soft tone of the male that spoke sent pleasurable shivers up his spine.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I was able to get out of that office." Turning his head towards the man that meant so much to him. But when he did no one was there. No hand and no soft voice. Just people rushing to get their drinks. It's funny how the mind plays tricks on you. Making someone believe a memory is real and you're living that memory. But that's all it truly is… A memory.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed at the memory. Remembering when that memory had happened.

"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine." He whispered to himself. He told him that on the day they met up in the same small café. That same cold bitter day. The memory kept haunting him. Making him relive the night events over and over in his head.

"Why do you taunt me so?" He asked no one in general, but aimed the question at his head. Looking out the window now he was dazzled by the change of weather from memory to reality. It was completely breathtaking. The atmosphere was the complete opposite to what the memory showed him. People walking in sundresses, having the sun kiss the uncovered skin. Children asking for ice cream.

A tear fell down his cheek remembering there child. Remembering what happened. Not being able to stand the painful memory anymore he got up, picked up his bag that had been sitting by his feet and leaving the memory behind. Hearing the 'ding' of the bell above the door as he left his memory to bother someone else. Not wanting to be surrounded by happy families he left for his sanctuary.

The sanctuary that he found. The sanctuary he was buried in. The sanctuary he found he went more often than not. This place is a home away from home. The soft flowing brook, the birds singing a sad but happy song. All of the trees softly and calmly blowing in the breeze. The calmness of the place set his mind at ease. He could think about past losses. Pain. Agony. But he could always keep a smile on his face. He knew he couldn't bring them back. But they're alive in his heart.

"I'm missing the pair of you. I wish that you both were in my arms. But you're not. The pair of you are in my heart. I hope you both approve of what I'm doing. If not please let me know." Draco sat back on his legs in front of two graves. A soft hand fell on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they both want you to be happy." Turning to see his boyfriend smiling at him. He nodded and kissed both his husbands and daughters graves.

"I still love you both. I'll never forget either of you." He laced hands with his new boyfriend and walked away.

Behind them was his husband's spirit with their daughter on his knee.

"I'm glad she's happy daddy." The little girl smiled and hugged the man.

"So am I." And they disappeared into the wind. And the wind whispered to the couple.

"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine."


End file.
